


Penalty For My Friends' Deaths

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Multi-chapter Fics [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Abduction, Burning to death, Drowning, Eventual Fluff, Eventual emotional healing, For once he isnt a hermaphrodite, Ghosts, Gossip mentioned, Hacking mentioned, He pukes like twice in chapter two, I'm too american to write Europeans, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restarted my sims save to help the plot, Ringo is a blessed lab assistant, Simmers know what happening, Slow process though, So that'll be intresting, Technical law breaking, Tord and Ringo are bffs, but its third person, but like we gotta get past the angst, car crashes, eventual because y'know the major character death, just a warning, kinda using sims 4 logic, news falling under tmi, told from Tord's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: Based off an idea I had while playing the Sims 4WARNING: this story has detailed description of deaths. Please read this warning before reading the story and think before you yell at me for 'hurting your heart' because I killed a character.Believe me if I had a heart it would've died because I put my kins through the ringer.I made the coverart do not steal [even if it's crappy it took an hour]





	1. Chapter 1

“No! Please no! Don’t leave me alone!” He fell to his knees in tears, his left leg falling into a puddle. This was the third time. This was the third time he's lost a roommate in the past week. 

Edd was the first. The group of them were on their way home when out of the blue a speeding car came from in front of them. He remembers being pushed out of the way, remembers the blood on the pavement. Watching the paramedics come only to confirm the time of death. The three of them were driven home by a police officer. That would be the last time he would set foot into a car.

It was only a few days later that they had found Matt. The ginger had apparently fallen into the lake behind the house and didn't realize until he had already become submerged the first time and his lungs had filled with water. The two of them had pulled his body from the water, trying to force the water out of his lungs before giving up once the paramedics had arrived once again. He swore that he wouldn't feel safe in the water ever again.

That was only yesterday. They hadn't even had the chance to mourn Matt before what happened. He thought he would be glad to see the corpse in front of him, and anytime before this week he probably would've. But not with what happened. He was kneeling beside the charred remains of his roommate, the body of a normally drunk brit in blue oddly still.

The day had started out normally, well as normal as it could have been with two of your best friends dying days apart. Him and Tom were trying to keep their spirits up, it was only ten in the morning. Tom had sworn off drinking the day Edd was hit by that car, so the unusual sober conversation was interesting. That was until Tom had moved to fix the fallen logs in the fireplace with the poker. He had misjudged the height of the flames and his hoodie sleeves caught fire, the old stains from excessive drinking burning up quickly and singeing the hair covered arm underneath. There was a lull in processing from both parties before Tom fell back in shock, his legs catching fire almost instantly. He jolted from where he was sitting on the couch, ready to both bolt from the house and call the fire brigade and run towards the danger to pull Tom away. He was shocked still when he heard Tom yell at him, the empty sockets boring into his soul. 

“Get out of here Tord! Now! Go call the fire brigade and get away from the house. I'm sorry.” The last two words were almost unheard as he ran from the room and grabbed the land-line. He wouldn't lose another friend. Dialing for the emergency operator, he explained the situation before hanging up and running back to Tom. The scene he came back to was something that would haunt him for the rest of his days. 

He could see Tom, clothes half burned off, any metal on the clothes hitting the skin underneath and creating fourth and fifth degree burns, something that he wouldn't likely recover from easily. He wished they hadn't messed with the fire extinguisher and broken it. Hearing the sirens, he could barely see or breathe through the thick smoke. Feeling himself being picked up and carried from the room, he heard the sounds of hoses spraying water. Pushing himself out of the strong grip of the fireman, he felt the tears falling before he even reached the fireplace. It looked like the crematorium technician only needed to do half his job now. His knee was soaked in the water that was used to put the flames out. 

He was bad luck incarnate wasn't he? His three best friends died within the week, two of them in order to save him. He didn't deserve to live. Going up to his room as the body was taken away, he fell back onto the soft mattress and looked to the ceiling. It would be easy to take one of his guns and off himself, in fact he wanted to do just that. But he could hear the disappointed voices of his now dead friends inside his head. Feeling his eyes close, he fell into a fitful slumber.

It was admittedly hard to live life like he had before, even as a few weeks passed. He cleaned up the house as well as he could. He refused to completely clean up the now empty bedrooms, deciding to instead empty and clean any bottles and cans that still held substance before placing them back where they were left whether they were left on the floor or desk. The fireplace was closed off at the very top, a space heater being placed inside it to make use of the spot. Three urns sat on the mantle, a picture of each of the deceased hanging above the blogging urn. He was curled up on the couch with Ringo curled up against his stomach watching the news on the television before something the news anchor said hit home.

“And now for some saddening news at your eleven o'clock hour. A few weeks ago three London natives died within a few days of each other. All three were staying in the same house. They are survived by their separate families as well as a cat named Ringo and a friend of theirs who still lives in the house they shared.” Moving to grab the remote to turn off the telly, he startled Ringo and fell off the couch face first. How nice. Turning off the television, he got off the floor before moving to go into the kitchen to get a drink of water before heading to bed. It was late at night. 

Pausing in the entry hall, he saw a strange sort of bright light from the glass in the front door, diverting his destination for the moment. The front light was off and the closest street light was on the other side of either neighbor, so he couldn't think of anything that would be causing such a light. Opening the front door, he couldn't see anything or anyone on the road. Taking a step out of the front door, there was a soft hiss from behind himself which made him turn around. Only barely registering that the mysterious light was coming from above himself he realized quickly that something was wrong as he couldn't move back into the house, glancing up to see what made the light appear. Feeling his bare feet being lifted from the ground, he sighed softly knowing that there was a slim chance he would return to the house alive and unscathed.

His last thoughts as he was pulled into the alien transportation device and knocked out were that he hoped Ringo could figure out how to care for herself in the hopeful case he was going to have his organs harvested and his skin used to make covering for whatever this species’ needed him for. His brain then went blank as he fell out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter Two

Waking up on the roof was never fun, especially after feeling like you were touched inappropriately. Managing to climb down from the roof without completely injuring himself, he finally realized why he was on the roof of the house. Groaning softly as he stepped back into the empty house, he could hear the soft sound of running paws coming towards him. At least he wasn't fully alone. Bending over to pick up the cat, he felt a rough pain shoot through his body, his legs buckling under him almost forcing him to the floor. His stomach was pushing out against his tee from the previous night, looking like he had eaten too much in a meal. Feeling a spell of vertigo as well as a strong sense of nausea, he nearly ran into a wall on his way to the bathroom where he fell in front of the toilet. He felt horrible, and whatever he was throwing up wasn't just bile like he thought it was. Taking a deep breath between retches, he reluctantly glanced into the toilet before he heaved again at the sight. His other hand was pressed against his stomach, trying to force whatever foreign substance out of him. Watching as the electric green substance escaped his body through his mouth, he could feel his stomach clenching around it's lessening contents. Good god what was happening to him? Shakily making it back onto his feet, he flushed the plumbing system before looking in the mirror.

He was a little disappointed, when being abducted, you didn't expect to wake up on the roof and then be forced to empty your stomach of some foreign substance. It occurred to him that he probably should have taken a closer look at the slime. Feeling a furry body rub against his ankle, he couldn't help the smile. Looked like Ringo was trying to make sure that he was alright. It was now rare for the tabby to leave the room if he was in it, over the past few weeks whenever he had gone to take a shower there were always paw patting on the bathroom door from her trying to get into the room so she knew she wasn't alone.

“Hey girl. I'm okay, can't get rid of me that easily.” Trying to keep his own mood up to hopefully help the feline, he lifted her into his arms before she curled up around his neck. It wasn't hard to understand that Ringo was in mourning, her primary caregiver had died. Even if it was a little annoying how clingy the feline was around him, he couldn't manage being mad at her, they only had each other at this point. Carrying the tabby cat into the kitchen after washing his mouth out from the odd taste of the slime, he made sure that her bowls were full before making himself some toast and a cup of tea that would hopefully calm his stomach.

~~~~~

It wasn't too long before he realized that something was really wrong with him, this was obvious to him after only about a few weeks he was going to the store roughly twice a week. Now this wouldn't be an issue if he wasn't the only human living in the house and the shopping list that he was using wasn't meant to feed four people for two weeks. It wasn't a thing about the food going bad quicker either, after the initial week that had left him living with only a cat the food in the house that was left lasted him over three weeks. It didn't help that he was gaining weight either, it was only a small bit but it annoyed him. He was eating much more food than he should be, and he felt ill more often now. Trying to keep his eyes open as he walked through the store aisles, he grabbed some of the basic essentials while trying to ignore the whispers. He knew about the rumors going around, but he would more often ignore them. It wasn't his problem that people thought he had his friends killed, but if he ever found out who started that book he'd show them who they were affecting.

After grabbing what he needed, he barely made it to the checkout lanes, purchasing the groceries before putting the bags over his arms. He wouldn't take too long before he got home, but he'd definitely be passing out on the couch after the food was put away. Getting into his form of residence, he went straight for the kitchen to put what needed to keep cold away before he went to take a nap on the couch. Getting the milk eggs and cheese into the fridge, he put the rest of the bags onto the counter before scooping up the cat who had been trying to curl around his ankles. Heading back over to the couch, he made sure the doors were locked before laying on the red couch, Ringo curled up against his stomach.

~~~~~

He was tired. Tired of what his body was doing. He sleeps half the day and still has barely enough energy to function. He's been trying to cut back on how much he eats, but he still goes to the shops at least three times in two weeks. That wasn't even mentioning how much he's gained in the past few weeks.

Leaving the bathroom after having to remove the slime from his insides once again, he was confused how it kept appearing. But he'd get to the bottom of this, having spit some of the gunk into one of his glass beakers. The substance glowed lightly, electric green in color. Moving to his room after he washed his mouth out, the hand that wasn't holding the object unconsciously moved over his slightly larger stomach. Heading into his lab room, he placed the glass onto a workbench before he got to work, tying on his apron and placing goggles over his face. Taking a small sample from what he had to work with, he placed it onto a slide to view under the microscope, preparing another to match against other substances through all databases. He was admittedly glad that he was able to do all this himself, not exactly trusting anyone else with his care since what had happened. Setting up to let the substance run through hacked databases without trace, he took a glance through the microscope, flinching in shock at fur rubbing against his legs.

“Ringo I'm a little busy right now. If I put you on the table can I trust you not to move or break anything?” Glancing down, he smiled as the tabby purred and rubbed against his ankles. He's gotten used to the feline wanting to help, getting to a point where he had gotten extra lab equipment to let her wear while he worked just to keep her safe. Getting the infant sized lab suit onto Ringo, he placed her next to the computer, giving light orders to let him know when it was finished running data.

Getting back to his microscope, he adjusted the lenses till what he could see was clear. Squinting at what he could only guess was a form of mucus, he hoped that the glow wasn't from radiation. Coughing up radioactive waste didn't seem safe nor fun. Hearing his little housemate call out to him, he glanced over to where she was perched and pointing at the screen of the desktop. Moving his goggles from his eyes, he moved closer to the screen, scratching Ringo behind her ears. Glancing over the list of documents, he felt his stomach churn at where the information came from. A few were in languages he couldn't read, but the ones that stood out were from the states. Opening one of the links, he pulled over his desk chair, feeling Ringo crawl into his lap as he sat down to read through each document. It was talking about a medical anomaly, and from how it was worded it was a sort of test to figure out what was happening.

The description was thorough, adult male early to mid twenties, experiencing odd weight gain and vomiting the same substance. Quickly going through the document, his silver eyes widened as he read each line, the pieces falling into place. Moving the cat sitting in his lap onto the floor, he began to clean up as he printed off the full document to read later, saving the sample in his lab fridge. Shrugging off his goggles, apron, and shirt, he glanced down to his abdomen. It looked like chub, but if he pressed in certain spots it would feel hard to the touch. Grabbing one of his machines that he had managed to acquire months ago, he grabbed a tube of gel and squirted a dollop of the substance onto a harder portion of his stomach. Turning the machine on, he placed the wand onto the skin of his stomach, where when he looked to the screen made his heart throb.

So there it was, the document was right. Sitting next to his stomach was what looked to be a false womb. It's contents was a shock, but he couldn't help but smile as he traced along the side of where the bump was formed. Shifting the wand like object over his skin, he was surprised as he counted the small inhabitants. One, two, three small bodies were curled up in the newer womb, origins plainly obvious by this point. He was carrying alien offspring, and by the looks of the images, three of them. Thinking back to how long it's been since he was abducted and left on the roof of the house, it's only been a few weeks, a month and a half at most.

Cleaning up the gel from his person, he pulled his shirt back on before grabbing the document from his printer tray. Getting the lab protection off Ringo, he put it away before moving into the living room to sit on the couch and read each page. Sitting on the couch, he placed the stack of papers onto the coffee table before feeling paws placed against his lap and stomach, glancing down to watch a little pink nose rub against a portion of the area. This couldn't be so bad, maybe it would help them heal more. Grabbing the top page, he began reading from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 1744 words
> 
> I can't take a break from writing can I? Well this is coming back haha.
> 
> Just a warning, the chapters will be shorter and there will be fewer here hopefully. I don't really want this one to take so long to write in honesty.
> 
> The document came from area 51, Ringo is a blessed lab assistant, and Tord is carrying three alien babies. Also it's hinted at but Tord has slight PTSD. He doesn't trust motor vehicles, and any form of healthcare professional makes him feel antsy. He can only tolerate water while bathing and when he drinks from the tap.
> 
> ~Mari


	3. Chapter Three

He needed to stop using the couch as his bed, especially since he needed to get some decent sleep now. Sitting up slowly so he wouldn't jostle his stomach too much or accidently knock Ringo off the couch cushion, he placed his hand on the mound his middle had become. After finding out that he was technically pregnant with alien children, he made sure to be extra careful with anything he did. And that meant he still went to the grocer quite often, the progeny making him eat much more than he really wanted to. But he guessed it was fair, the cantaloupe sized trio we're developing quicker than a normal human child. He was only about three months along and already halfway done. Slowly standing from the couch, he used one hand to hold his belly gently as he practically waddled to the kitchen. He would need to go get more food later on today, probably double what he usually got so it would last at least a week. He'd also need to stock up on imperishable foods and supplies for when he would have a harder time with moving and after the three would be born.

Opening the fridge, he wasn't surprised by the lack of food, grabbing what was left of the milk and setting it on the table. Getting something to eat, he went to the bathroom to get a shower before he went out. Looking at himself in the mirror, he turned to the side to see the larger portion that had grown on him. He barely fit into his own clothes now, his pants not buttoning up and his shirts riding up his stomach, barely fitting past his navel. He was fine in the clothes while at home, but in public not even. He had one pair of sweatpants that would fit, and he could manage to pull his hoodie over the obstruction before, but now there was no chance of that happening, especially since he had all those rumors surrounding him.

Slipping on a pair of tight boxers, he walked into the laundry room to find something he could wear. His eyes stopped on clothes that were larger than his own, contemplating whether he would feel comfortable wearing said clothing. See he had found some dirty clothes in odd places around the house that belonged to the other three, he hadn't put any of it away after washing it so here it sat in the laundry room. Thinking for a few more moments, he grabbed one of the pairs of pants, slipping them up over his hips. They fit a little snug, but at least they buttoned up. He grabbed a tee shirt and hoodie from the pile, grinning as both were big enough to hide his larger middle for a few more weeks. Glancing in the mirror, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He was wearing Matt's pale blue jeans, one of Tom's asdf stay safe shirts, and Edd's much larger hoodie. Wearing the others’ clothes made him feel warm, his heart skipping a beat.

He couldn't help but smile at Ringo's confusion at him wearing clothes that used to belong to the previous members of the household, kissing her head and telling the feline he would be back later on. He was trying to keep his movements as close to normal as possible, his gait awkward with each step. He had the hood of the jacket over his head, covering his face from the view of other persons. He would rather not be recognized at this point, despite the fabric being much larger it still showing a light shadow of the point he was carrying.

Stepping into the store, he pushed the hood from covering his face before he moved further into the building. He was fine for the most part of the shopping trip, until a complete stranger came up to him. The woman looked to be only a little over thirty at most, and her comment made it obvious that he couldn't be recognized as anything other than a woman. It hurt his pride a little before he realized that he didn't have to deal with all the gossip hopefully.

“How far along are you? My you look absolutely stunning dear.” He couldn't tell the woman the truth, obviously not looking like he was three months along. So instead he went for the equivalent.

“Four and a half months. It's triplets too so that's exciting.” He had pitched his voice higher to pull off the part, placing both his hands palm down against his middle. The woman obviously bought it.

“Oh! Congratulations. Did you just move here? I don't believe I've seen you around before and you sound like you're from elsewhere.” Shit, he forgot about his accent. But this could work in his favor he guessed.

“I'm actually visiting my brother for a few months. He asked me to get the groceries.” Acting overly hyper, he watched the woman gasp in shock before looking a little bitter.

“I am so sorry for you dear. For such a darling girl to have such a horrible brother like that.” He faked confusion, trying to feign innocence to what the woman was talking about.

“Horrible? My brother hasn't done anything wrong that I know of. Did he do something?”

“I suppose you wouldn't have known but he hired people to kill his previous roommates.” Gaping a little at the words, he tried to form a small smile before shaking his head slowly.

“He wouldn't have done that. My brother was traumatized. He refuses to get into vehicles, and he's practically boarded up the fireplace. Who started this rumor that he killed his roommates? They were practically brothers.” The woman before him pursed her lips, obviously thinking over what he said.

“I guess you're right, the four of them usually acted like buffoons. Could you let your brother know that we all apologize for acting this way?” Nodding, he said his goodbyes to the woman before he continued his shopping trip. It wasn't too eventful the rest of the trip other than the few times he almost forgot that he was pretending to be a woman, getting through check out easily. Carrying the bags home, he was exhausted from doing so much. He had started getting the canned food together, deciding that he'd be better off doing that in multiple trips. Getting back home, he was greeted by Ringo, who followed him to the kitchen to put the groceries that needed to keep cold away and curled up against his stomach after he kicked off his shoes and took off the borrowed hoodie, wrapping the green cloth around the cat like he was swaddling a baby. Falling into slumber, he barely noticed the soft shifting grazes from his belly.  
~~~~~

He barely noticed what the date was, only vaguely taking note when he looked to the calendar hanging in the kitchen. He had used pen to keep track of what the days were, his due date having passed a week previous. Ringo was always by his side, wanting to make sure her larger friend was alright. It got to the point where she wouldn't leave him alone unless he was asleep, and even then she would be back a few minutes later. Feeling a furry head nuzzle against his ankle as he cracked his back, he smiled.

“I know you're worried about me girl. How about we go check on these three in the lab hm? I'm not too hungry right now for some reason.” Feeling his companion nudge him towards his room with her head and front paws, he laughed softly as he waddled down the hall back to his room. Opening the door, he watched as the grey tabby cat hopped onto his lab table, following her at his own pace. The room felt chillier than it had previously, putting the blame on the rest of the house being warmer. Not noticing the slight offset in the view of his other wall that looked like viewing the picture through a fun house mirror. The past few weeks there's been odd occurrences, only happening while home.

Rolling the sonogram cart over to the counter, he used a step stool to climb up onto the chilled surface. He had gone through this process quite a few times, making sure that this wasn't a dream. Using the wand to spread the gel against his skin, he smiled as the picture began to form on the screen. His middle had dropped two days before, it showing that one of the trio were engaged in preparation for leaving his body. The entire prospect of himself going into labor and giving birth to all three of the otherworldly children scared him, the biggest fear being how they'd be coming out, if he'd survive the ordeal.

Deciding not to think on it, he cleaned up and put the equipment away. There was no point in worrying about something like that. Moving back to his bed, he was about to sit down on the bedsheets before he reeled back at noticing a portion of the sheets were soaked. This was confusing, especially after watching it dry up as a strong heat came up beside him. Turning to face the heat and back up, he grew confused by there being nothing near. That was odd…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 1569 words
> 
> Can anybody guess whats happening?
> 
> He's gonna have them alien babies next chapter. There's probably gonna be 5-6 chapters total.
> 
> Still hating myself for chapter 1 BTW. If you forgot what happened there go read it again. 
> 
> Hint hint nudge nudge, I'm using the Sims 4 versions of ghosts.
> 
> ~Edd


	4. Chapter Four

Each twinge of pain lit up his body, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. He could only guess that this was what labor was supposed to feel like, the shifting of the small trio making his breath hitch. He'd been at this for a few hours already, now fully undressed as he laid on his bed. Ringo was running around the house grabbing things for him, having already helped getting scissors and towels that were now up against the side of the bed as well as sitting on the bedside table. Laying against the propped up pillows, he took breaths in and out to keep himself calm. He never expected himself to go through this, but doing it practically alone put him on edge.

Watching Ringo come back with three blankets and some baby clothes he had ordered online, he gave a weak smile to her as she put them on the bed next to him. The small cat crawled closer to him, giving her own form of affection to him to help. He could tell that she didn't like seeing him like this, in so much pain that couldn't be helped.

Within moments of Ringo returning, he felt his stomach clench up, his breaths shallower as pressure built up. He couldn't help the whimpers leaving his throat, both hands clasped around his middle. Within the next few moments he felt fluids hit the underside of his legs and his feet, the limbs pulled back and spread to help alleviate the pain. The fluids escaping him had him stock stiff for a few moments before he realized what this meant. Standing for a few moments to strip his bed of sheets, he could feel as something large began to move through him aided by gravity. Groaning loudly as he climbed back onto the bed, he made sure that his lower half was over the towels to soak up the fluid.

The first urge to push came not even moments later, following the instinctual motions with every ‘contraction'. There was a light pleasure with this, the first head moving past his prostate making him moan. He let one hand trail down to feel what was happening, the other holding his middle from shifting down over his crotch and making this whole thing much harder. Lightly tracing against the ring of muscles that formed his asshole, he moaned loudly as he was able to easily stick three into himself, the ring clenching down. Helping himself stretch more, he felt as the first head hit his fingers, the smooth surface making him shiver and remove the appendages to let the child come free without obstacle.

The next push sent the head into a crown, his muscles having a hard time with stretching around the large head. He could feel as the head moved through the normally tight opening, it taking only a few more tries to get the head out. He was exhausted and he still had two more unborn who wouldn't wait after this one. Scooting up the bed a little more, he cupped his hands under the head as he pushed again, groaning softly as the intrusion shifted out a shoulder at a time. He was thankful that the three had human like stature, otherwise he would be in much more of an issue. Finally getting the first of three out, he pulled the crying newborn up over his chest, kissing the head. First thing he did was wash the child off with a few washcloths, drying off the grey-green skin before dressing the little boy and swaddling his new child. He held the baby boy against his chest as the child latched on to eat from himself.

Standing from the bed to walk to the converted nursery, he limped as he felt the head of the second reach his entrance. Looked like all he needed to do to get the last two out would be to stand and walk around. The second head began crowning as the oldest latched off and was placed into the crib. He had only gotten one, making sure that it was big enough to hold triplets holding onto the side of the baby bed, he bore down again as the head left his body with more fluid. He would need to clean that up. Moving over to the wall, he felt the head between his thighs before he placed his full weight against the wall and held the head, pulling the body up against his lower stomach as he took panting breaths between pushes. The second baby slipped out fully, himself gasping at the relief he was given. Moving back to the bedroom to gather the things to clean his second and third children, he cleaned his second son carefully, noticing the purple tint to the baby's skin. Laying the small boy down after feeding and dressing the newborn, he rubbed at his belly, it looking more like pudge than a third baby.

He paced a bit, trying to urge the youngest into a position to birth. Giving up, he realized how relaxed his body was as he cleaned his downstairs area and pulled on some shorts. He didn't want to be too indecent despite being alone in the house. Fully realizing his problem, he decided that taking care of it could help get the third moving. Moving into the bathroom for a few moments, he slipped his shorts back off as he leaned back against the bathroom counter. He hadn't been keen on doing this while carrying, but god did the need overpower his will. Taking his stiff member in hand, he tried holding back the sob of pleasure as the briefest friction nearly making him spill. He was already hot and bothered from the previous glances against his prostate, tempted more than anything to press his fingers in again. Moving his free hand up on top of his belly, he felt feet press against his fingers, the small body squirming and turning from where they were in his body. Moaning loudly, he came in his hand, the white covering his hand and dripping down his arm.

That's when the doorbell rang. He hurried to pull his shorts back up, wiping his arm off with a towel before he walked to the door. He knew his face was flushed, and he felt the cramps start back up as he opened the door. It was a salesman, only people who ever came around anymore. He tried to stand still while the man before him spoke up his pitch, but he had felt the last baby slip down just as he had opened the door. Feeling what he could only believe to be a set of feet kicking the air in his shorts, he was tempted to slam the door in the man's face. But he stood through it, the feeling of the torso slipping through him making him squirm. He could tell that the weight of the third child was partially visible from behind his shorts, his legs pressing together to try hiding the shoulders down of the child.

“I'm sorry but I am not interested in your product. Please leave my property.” Watching the man try to protest, he closed the door roughly before pulling his shorts down and holding the body close. He needed to get the head out, moving onto his knees with his forehead against the floor. Giving a slow push, he feels as the head gets stuck halfway out and whimpers. It hurt badly, but there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. So he mustered up the last of his strength with the final push, the pale blue body falling into his arms as he moved more onto his knees and ultimately onto his feet. He needed to wash the floor, but he had three newborns to care for at the moment. Getting back to the nursery, he felt strong sensations of heat and chill but tried to ignore it, figuring it was just his body stabilizing from giving birth. Cleaning up the last child, he dressed them and laid his third son in his crib. Bending over to write on the chalk boards that were placed above the crib, he smiled softly as he wrote each of the three names.

Feeling the room's temperature rise exponentially, he turned towards the doorway, a hand shape pressing against his shoulder. The next thing he knew was that his hands were empty and that Ringo was hissing up a storm.

“T-Tom?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter to Experiments Gone Right by accident holy fuck

The warmth before him backed off, the spirit wide eyed. He was still shocked, but tried to move closer.

“T-Tom? Is that you? Is that really you?” He could feel tears falling down his cheeks, his heart skipping beats.

“Tord? You can see me? What-” He moved forward quicker, loosely wrapping his arms around the spirit since there was nothing he could actually hold. He relaxed as he felt warmth encircling him, his tears drying up as they fell.

“I-I can see you. Y-you're real, I'm not just imagining this.” A sob wracked his body as he pulled his arms back closer to himself.

“Well. I'm real in some way shape or form. All three of us are. We're just ghosts.” The ghost's sockets went white, most likely shocked by how he was crying. “Why don't you go get dressed and sit on the couch. Matt's probably messing with the freezer or something and Edd went to haunt the neighbors.” He nodded at the suggestion, laughing at the antics the other two were probably taking part in. Limping back to his room, he cleaned himself up before slipping on some clothes, not even noticing what he was putting on before he brought his three newborns with him into the living room and onto the couch. Ringo hopped up onto the cushion next to him, trying to protect him from what she thought were evil spirits.

“Sorry about that, Matt got himself stuck in the ice maker.” The partially see-through ginger looked embarrassed by the explanation. “Anyway, you want to know things right? Go ahead and ask.” He looked between the three, before looking to his lap and where his little trio were propped against his stomach. He didn't know what to ask, it's been so long since he's had human contact that wasn't from complete strangers. Wait a second... 

“Why didn't you make yourselves known, help me. I almost killed myself after you three died! The only thing keeping me from pulling the trigger was thinking about how you'd react to it, how disappointed you'd be if I died by my own hand. I was so alone, Ringo has been helping me but at times she just wasn't enough.” He tried to keep his voice low, not wanting to wake up the three babies. The three ghosts looked startled by the angry tone of voice, though they could understand where Tord was coming from.

“Maybe three months after we died was when the three of us found each other, and it was maybe two more weeks before we could actually follow what was happening with the living. Haunted the underground for a while before finding our way back here.” Oh, well that explains why they weren't there sooner. But it still didn't tell him why they hadn't let him know he wasn't alone when they finally did find their way home.

“We didn't make our presence known at first because you were acting oddly and we thought you were in a relationship or something. So we kept away for the most part. We saw what you did to our rooms.” Blinking, he tried to think of what was happening when they would've been back. It would've been when he was about three months in, so their thoughts were justified.

“I was acting odd because I was abducted by aliens and there were some… odd side effects. It wasn't till I tested something that I continuously upchucked that I knew what was wrong. That's where these three came from.” He wasn't sure how believable he was with his explanation, but he was relieved by the three ghosts nodding. He forgot that they were abducted by aliens at some point as well, though nothing like this happened when it was their turn. Ringo finally calmed down her hissing, curling up next to him on the couch.

“Well we're glad that you… five are alright. Sorry for leaving you so suddenly.” His eyes widened at the apology, feeling the entire weight of the situation finally hit. Here he was, sitting on the couch just after giving birth to alien triplets, speaking with his three dead best friends. He felt the weight in his arms shift, glancing down to the three shifting bundles of alien baby.

“So what are their names? Or are you even keeping them.” He was more than a bit shocked at the questions, biting the inside of his mouth a little before looking up to answer. His face felt hot, embarrassed when he realized what he needed to say. He wouldn't just change the infants’ names because the three were in front of him.

“Of course I'm keeping them! You think I'll carry three babies inside of me, sapping my energy and interrupting my ability to move, push all three out through my ass, only to just abandon them? Hell no.” He gave a huff, nearly offended that they'd think that way of him. “And since you asked, I named them after you three.” Looking away, he felt Ringo pull at the blue sleeve covering his arm. Smiling a little, he shifted the bundles in his arms before setting the oldest against Ringo's side, the feline curled up around the infant with green tinted skin and started to purr.

“After us?! But why?” He smiled at the question, looking down to the two infants that he still held in his lap.

“Because you're my best friends, and I wouldn't want to name them after anyone else.” Smiling as he saw a pair of eyes that resembled the night sky on a starless night, he bent down a little to press a small kiss to the small being's head. The room went silent for a few moments, himself starting to get a little worried that he was left alone again. Glancing up, he saw the three with their backs to him, obviously trying to talk without him listening in.

“If it's alright with you, could we stay around here and help you take care of them?” His heart throbbed at the offer, his mouth opening not even a moment later.

“Of course! I don't know how much you'll be able to help me while they're so little though.” Glancing away, he was shocked when he felt warm hands move to pick up the blue-clad boy, the alien babe looking to be floating in the air if one wasn't able to see Tom. “I stand corrected.”

“Well don't stand, but this is like possessing objects, just a little more fragile.” Laughing a little, he reached up to adjust how the ghost was holding the baby.

“You know what I meant. But it's still technically your house as much as it is mine, and don't blame Ringo for hissing sometimes. She got very protective of me and these three over time.” Watching the three nod, he grinned. This wasn't so bad he guessed, he got them back after so long. The universe seemed to have given him an odd penalty for his friends dying.

~~~~~

“Hey Eddnerd and company, how about joining us for some fun? Jenna is having a campfire this weekend.” The triplets stopped still, looking to the group of twelve year olds they shared classes with.

“We gotta ask our mum, but we'll get back to you on that.”

“You better come or you're all bloody tossers!” The oldest shook his head, the three of them walking down their street and into their house.

“How was school today boys?” He was in the kitchen trying to fix up the sink when the trio entered, all three in their humanoid skin to blend into society.

“Can we join the kids in the class at Jenna's house for a campfire?” He moved to get up from under the sink, hitting his forehead on the cabinet.

“Ow fu-. Yeah sure. Can you boys help me up.” Feeling his wrists being pulled, he smiled as his feet became planted on the floor.

“Mum, we already know that word, we've heard you say it before around papa.” He watched the little boy roll his eyes, his silver ones matching after a few moments.

“Whatever, do you know what time you three will be home? I want you back before two in the morning unless I get contact information on the parents and you three call here.” He watched the three run off to change into better clothes for the outdoors. Feeling a chill enter the room, he glanced to the semi-visible spirit that floated over to him.

“Do you want one of us to follow them and make sure they aren't doing anything dangerous? I mean, they're almost teenagers.” He sighed at Tom's words, turning to face the warm ghost.

“Maybe Edd so nobody will notice.” Turning back to the sink, he rubbed at the bruise on his forehead.

“Electronics and such, he'll mess those up. Matt would put the fire out. At least I know how to not set things on fire for the most part.” Looking back, he rolled his eyes at the ghost.

“If you wanted to go babysit a bunch of pre-teens you could've just said so.” Watching the man laugh, he couldn't help but laugh as well.

Hours later at the campfire, the triplets sat on a overturned log facing their classmates. They hadn't been teased much, the other kids mostly just talked until they decided to scare the younger members of the group.

“It's said that years ago there was a series of deaths that linked to one guy who still lives in this town to this day. None of them were related by blood, but they shared a house.”

“Bobby are you trying to scare us with the Larsin murders myth? We all know it's fake.”

“Well not all of it is fake. To this day, even this very night, it's possible to see and hear the ghosts of the three dead.” They had a feeling that they knew what was being talked about, but couldn't piece it all together. The fire got a little wilder, like someone threw more wood onto it. Three kids screamed at the flames, a bit or warmth leaving the air around them.

“Well prove it. Take us to the house that this happens. I bet you can't, it's all fake.” Watching the young teen stand up, he grabbed his coat and flashlight.

“Fine then, let's go.” Watching everyone getting up and gathering their things, they decided that it wouldn't hurt to join. They put the fire out before going through the woods by flashlight, the darkness keeping the group together.

“That house, with all the lights out. That's where they are.” They recognized the house, how could the three of them not? They've lived within those friendly walls for just shy of thirteen years. Watching as two ghosts moved through the back door, the elder two needed to keep their younger brother from calling out to the two ghosts.

“What are you kids doing out here? Shouldn't you be home sleeping?” Hearing the voice of their third ‘dad’, the boys stayed calm as the rest of the group screamed. It was sudden that the three of them had been left in the dust, but it didn't matter.

“Really papa? You had to go and scare all of them?” Tom laughed, pushing the trio back towards the house.

“It was either that or risk your mum being woken up by sixteen thirteen year old kids breaking into the house.” The three of them nodded, walking back up to the house. There was still a kid in the bushes, but when they moved to leave, the memory of the just previous occurrence was wiped from their head, green tinted skin and black eyes staring at them.

‘Don't come back. Let us live in peace.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~  
> 1969 words
> 
> Here we go, it's been a while but this is the end.
> 
> Sorry it took so long.
> 
> The triplets' names are [In order]: Edward Jr., Matthew Jr., and Thomas II  
> The whole Polyshipping that was here is implied towards the end and even in the first chapter, especially with how Tord treats their things and honors them after they died. By the end when they come back as ghosts, Tord says they're his best friends, but how they treat him after that point and vice versa shows that it's a little more than just being best friends.
> 
> Thank you for whoever stuck around for this. It's done now.
> 
> ~Edd [4/24/2019]

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~  
> 1209 Words
> 
> This is only chapter one of hopefully a short fic. Feel free to yell about your emotions in the comments. Just don't report me for 'emotional injury' like some of you may try. You might have come for a good time but I surely didn't. 
> 
> Based off an idea I had that tied into Sims 4 alien abductions. I'd explain but that would spoil the whole book.  
> ~Mari


End file.
